In the storage of food stuffs, such as potatoes, sugar beets and the like, which are usually stored in mounds or piles within a special storage area, it is important that the food stuffs be properly ventilated if they are to be stored over prolonged periods. Proper ventilation and humidity control of the atmosphere surrounding such stored food stuffs are required in such instances in order to reduce decay and shrinkage and to maintain the wholesome appearance of the food stuffs.
Various systems have been proposed in the past for ventilating food stuffs stored in piles such as, for example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,196,391; 2,955,523 and 3,054,342. One of the principal drawbacks in the systems heretofore proposed and as represented by the aforesaid prior art patents concerns the small openings used in the ducts themselves as the sole or primary medium for venting air into the food stuffs. These openings, because of their size, are somewhat susceptible to being filled and clogged with the dirt and dust that frequently adheres to food stuffs, such as potatoes and sugar beets. When such clogging occurs, a short circuiting of the ventilating air to selected areas can result along with food stuff spoilage.